


《伊斯米尼的婊子》Final part

by KoscheisNeedle



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoscheisNeedle/pseuds/KoscheisNeedle
Summary: 存存存
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	《伊斯米尼的婊子》Final part

**Author's Note:**

> 存存存

伊索特猛地睁开了眼睛，在意识恢复的瞬间，还未睁眼的时候她就发现自己全身轻松无比。魔力一扫之前的凝滞，前所未有地在体内顺畅流淌。她的眼睛快速对焦，没出两秒钟，视野中的一切就从模糊转为了清晰。

她看着那盏被打磨得薄薄的白色大理石吊灯，它有不少起伏的折边，放置在其中的灯泡规格不一，参差不齐地排列着，一同放出柔和的光线，在增加了吊灯整体空间感的基础上又投射出大理石的花纹。整体看起来像是被折过的纸张，或是几何的云朵。天花板也是白色的，带有相当复杂的暗纹。

这是我的房间，伊索特心里想着，可是为什么会有这么强烈的违和感？

她下意识地坐起身来左右看看，查看屋内的情况。她不喜欢地毯，地板与吊灯一样，同样还是大理石的；一张让人联想起著名宗教壁画的长桌依旧好好地占据了整个房间的中心，无数的绿色空酒瓶横七竖八地摆放着；床上一侧依旧是不少血液罐与酒瓶，原封未动地堆放着，透过嵌在墙上的大型酒柜的玻璃可以发现里面还放了更多；狭长的酒吧台从未迎来过调酒师，但凭借用魔法偷懒打扫，红褐色的台面木纹依旧显得十分光亮；吧台前方本身有好几个高脚矮背的真皮转椅，自己嫌挡路，只保留了一个，其余的全都堆到了房间角落。房间的窗帘依旧拉得死死的，但依旧有少数阳光从缝隙里斜斜地洒进来，大概是下午了。

一切似乎都没改变。

伊索特吝惜这难得的清爽，并没有起身去喝酒，只是又躺回床上，盯着吊灯发愣，确实有一种诡异的不协调感，自己却没想出那究竟是什么。在片刻的思索之后，她放弃了继续执着于现实，而是把所有注意力集中到关于昨晚的幻觉的记忆里。

她不急着穿衣服，爱液也早就因为昨晚的春梦而在双腿间泛滥成灾。她靠坐在舒适的羽毛枕上，一只手用手指灵活地拨弄着已然坚硬的乳头，另一只手向下伸去，勾了足够润滑的量后就急躁地插入了温热的小穴里，随着每一次的抽插而流出更多的透明液体。她一脸陶醉地眯着眼睛，回忆着昨晚幻觉里的那张脸，和那只温暖的手。

“不够……”她一边说着，一边将双腿分得更开，“……总是不够。”

她想起那双在梦里一直看着她自慰的眼睛，感觉越来越兴奋，手指动得越来越激烈，以至于粗暴，她又一次开始后悔自己的自慰行为了。她的手指有些凉，虽说无论在内壁上摩擦或戳刺都会给自己强烈的快感，但即使高潮了也只是徒增空虚，小穴只会更加饥渴地裹紧手指，想要吮吸更为温暖的东西。她随着自己的动作逐渐向下滑去，最后又一次平躺在了床上，随着两块肩胛骨摩擦床单的新奇感传来，她终于意识到了哪里不对劲。自己三百年来就从未仰躺着睡过觉，如今怎么可以直接看到这吊灯呢？原因很简单。

——后背的那根银桩不见了。

她连忙起身，尽力地用手去摸自己后肩的地方，还带着不少爱液的指尖接触到的只有光洁的皮肤，那根陪伴自己数百年的金属荡然无存。她这才反应过来身体为什么会这么轻松，银桩长久地净化着她的身体，而自己虽然在这个因素影响下对神圣力量产生了抵抗能力，但她作为黑暗种族的力量也始终被压制着。如今自己周身魔力畅通地循环流动，印证了银桩的诅咒真正地解除了。

世人总认为女巫的诅咒是永续的，其实不然，花了数百年时间研读脑内图书馆的伊索特明白，女巫的诅咒之所以长久有力，全是女巫以灵魂层面下咒的缘故。女巫肉体就算死亡，灵魂也会堕入地狱，而捆绑在灵魂上的对他人的诅咒也不会因此消失。

如今银桩的诅咒在自己毫不知情的情况下消失得无影无踪，只能证明伊斯米尼的灵魂已经彻底磨灭了。想到这儿，伊索特觉得自己的胸口要被撕裂了一样，痛苦远比被银桩抵在心脏上滑动来得猛烈，她哭泣着蜷缩成一小团，止不住地颤抖。但没过多久，耳旁响起的玻璃瓶震颤的声音就使得她连忙抬起了头。伊索特看着一个从未见过的魔法阵在自己酒柜墙上展开，外缘部分的魔文字散发着耀眼的红光，法阵内部却是无边的黑暗，以至于吞噬了所有照射在上面的光线。强大的魔力波动让她本能地感觉到了恐惧，但她并没有任何反抗或逃跑的想法，她呆呆地跪坐着，看着从那魔法阵里探出身子的恶魔，全然不管自己珍藏的美酒被法阵的力量尽数震了个粉碎。

“虽然我昨天就说过你总爱哭，”声音混合着来者踩踏在酒液上的啪嗒声，在宽广的房间里回荡着，直至走到床边才停歇，“不过这才是你啊。”

伊索特惊讶得一时失声，只是继续听着那人说话。

“嘿，小吸血鬼。”

由于刚去管理局办好了入住手续的最后一步，说话的人心情相当不错，一根恶魔小尾巴快乐地在空中不规律地画着弧线。她周身的皮肤赤红，头上是一对像坡鹿角又似枯枝的尖角，大约十英寸长，但其中一只的尖端部分被硬生生地截断了，短上了一小半不止。她穿着的是套人界才有的正装，衬出她纤长的腰肢，比起英气，更多的是一种奇妙的诱惑力，她就这么笑着俯下身向伊索特看去，受她注视的伊索特的目光由空洞变得闪亮，眼泪却依旧停止不下来，大颗大颗地砸在手背和床单上，下一个瞬间已然起身，紧紧地用双臂搂住了眼前的人。一边放声大哭，一边语无伦次地说着话。

“不要是幻觉，不要是魔法，不要骗我。”

“把银桩还给我…”

“你抛下我了，还要把最后的东西都抢走。”

“我不要自由……我要你，我要伊斯米尼…我要主人。”

伊斯米尼轻轻地拍着伊索特的背，低声哄着这个小吸血鬼，她的声音比几百年之前来得更加温柔，听起来有股魔性的诱惑力。

“不哭了，我在呢。”

伊索特哪里还顾得上去细究伊斯米尼为什么变了种族，只是放声大哭，像是要把几百年的哀伤都发泄出来一般。伊斯米尼也一直抱着她，从她的背后生出一对蝙蝠翅膀，环拥着二人，看起来像个巨大的茧，同时悄悄地用清洁魔法清理了自己的双手，试图在她缓过来的时候做点更深入的事。

不过这一切并不如二人的愿，几下不合时宜的敲门声与饱含中气的男声中断了伊索特的哭泣。

“您好！我是管理局治安科的人，我们不用进来，您只需要来门口配合调查就好。”

“好的，马上来。”

伊斯米尼起身就想去开门，伊索特呜咽了一声把她生生地扯了回来，怕她又一去不返。伊斯米尼并没有生气，只是在心里暗笑了一声吸血鬼族的蛮力有些可怕。

“乖，你抓稳了。”

她任伊索特像个树袋熊一般攀附在自己身前，先吻了吻她的脖侧，随即双手托在她后背与腿弯，把她抱了起来，走去开门。

“你好，”她用念力转开门锁，向门口的男人点头，“有什么事吗？”

“您好！咦，怎么这么大的酒味？”

伊斯米尼回过头去才发现自己传送时弄破了不少酒瓶，她冲着室内轻轻地吹了一口气，满地的玻璃碎片与酒液便被风席卷起来，分别投进了垃圾桶与水槽里，残余的酒精气息也变得薄弱，不出一会儿就会消失干净。

“可以说正事了吗？”

“啊……”男人目瞪口呆地看着房间内无端起风以及之后的情形，被提醒了才回过神来，“哦是的，我们的魔力监控装置从昨晚开始就检测到了强大的法术施展痕迹，今天终于锁定了源头，对此还请您解释一下。”

“简单的空间跳跃，因为我在赶路，”她不想让人窥探了怀中伊索特的身体，于是用翅膀把她盖得更严，“我昨天开始就在你们的户籍科登记，晚上在这儿睡的，早上又过去了，大概一小时前才收尾。”

“有这回事吗？”

询问的人侧过头低声向一旁背着个沉重的机械设备的人发问，被问及的人在键盘上敲打了几下，然后紧盯着那发着绿光的巴掌大小屏幕上的字样，又对他点了点头。他背后设备也发出嗡嗡的声音，渐渐地向外吐出一张纸。在等待的间隙，他注意到了伊斯米尼翅膀的动作。

“请问您抱着的是什么？”

“我的宠物，有问题吗？”她小心地移动翅膀露出伊索特的脸给他们看了一眼，当办事员歪着头稍微向前探身试图看得更清楚的时候，她的语气变得相当不愉快，“你在做什么？”

“不，我们只是有必要确认她是不是合法居留的公民。”

“你付得起看到她裸体的代价吗？”

此时一个以视力极好而著称的长耳族（elf）连忙上前一步，贴在办事员耳边告诉他伊斯米尼怀抱的是谁。办事员被他所听到的事吓得连连摆手，急忙澄清自己的行为。

“不不不，绝对没有别的意思！而且我也知道她是谁了！只是为了验证身份，还请您回答我几个简单的问题。”他擦了擦额头冒出的冷汗，拿过总部传来又打印出的数据，随意挑着，“首先，您的名字。”

“伊斯米尼，“好奇”（Curious）恶魔。”

伊索特听到她回答自己的名字，不由得又抽泣了一声，但这声音很快地就变了调，全因为伊斯米尼的小动作。她让翅膀分散了一部分伊索特的重量，腾出右手搭在伊索特的小腹处，用尾指指尖就着还未干涸的液体，均匀地涂在她的阴核上，再轻轻滑动。被包裹在黑暗里的伊索特只能横咬住自己的食指指节，对抗着因瞬间升腾起来的欲火而要冲破喉间的呻吟，轻轻地扭动着身体，顺着伊斯米尼的意思略微分开双腿。

办事员因为这声音，再度下意识地望了望伊斯米尼的翅膀，却马上被对方的咳嗽和阴冷的目光吓得回过了神。

“那全……全称呢？”

“没全称，这是家名，也是我的名字。”

“爵位？”

“大公。”

“籍贯？”

“四百多年前出生在人间，重生在地狱、色欲之王阿斯摩太的领地。”

“……好吧，确认是本人，”办事员向她敬了礼，“但还是希望您能够尽量少使用魔法，我们城市魔力监控的计数量最高也仅适用于法师或女巫，像您这样的高位恶魔哪怕施展一个最微小的法术也会触发警报。”

“只能说尽量。”

“出行您可以选择热气球或飞毯，最近的马车经过了第七代改良，乘坐起来也相当舒适。”

“知道了。请回吧，接下来几天请不要再来。我们，”她刻意重读了一次，“我们，有事要忙。”

“打扰您了，还有就是……”他的话还没说完，厚重的门就在他眼前关上了，规定必须对服务对象说的话只讲到一半，他也只能无奈地提高了声音，试图让对方听到，“欢迎来到这座城市！”

没有得到任何回应，加上对方也没有做什么违反管理条例的事，他也只能带着队伍离开了这儿。

门内的伊斯米尼早就迫不及待地把伊索特放在了床上，她眼睛发亮地看着伊索特握住自己的手平躺在床上，看她饥渴的小穴颤抖着，伸出的小指随着对方的动作被慢慢地吞了进去，又一点点地抽出来。伊索特的脸上分明还满是泪水，表情却极为愉悦，但没过多久就化为了不满意的皱眉，她把伊斯米尼抽离自己身体，掰着她的拳头，试图把食指和中指给抽出来。

“小吸血鬼，现在不想和我接吻了吗？”

跪坐在伊索特双腿间的伊斯米尼示意伊索特放开自己，她发现手指上沾尽了伊索特的爱液，于是把那根小指的第一指节放进嘴里吮吸。从未想过会被如此询问的伊索特有些惊讶，伊斯米尼饶有兴趣地看着她发愣的表情，越靠越近，最终让两个人的额头贴在一起，她又说了一次。

“不接吻吗？还是说不方便？”

没有给对方留下回答的机会，伊斯米尼将自己的嘴唇轻轻地印上了伊索特的唇，先是轻轻地吻着，随后便是用牙齿吮吸与咬噬，似乎是知道她不需要空气一般攫取着她所有的气息，高于伊索特口腔温度的舌头滑了进来，又贪婪地搅动着对方的舌头不容她逃脱。伊斯米尼一边吻着伊索特，一边用手拭去她还挂在睫毛和眼角的泪珠。

伊索特被这从未得到的认真亲吻弄了个措手不及，只好闭上眼睛，任凭舌尖厮磨，同时手也迫不及待地解着伊斯米尼的领带，撕扯她的衣服。不知过了多久，伊索特终于被伊斯米尼松开，二人的模样都不怎么健全，一方一丝不挂，另一方的衣服也被抓得像碎布一样。

“嗯……”伊斯米尼直起身。叉开腿跪坐在伊索特的小腹上，再舔了舔唇，“好好接吻原来是这么有趣的事。”

变成恶魔的她有一口尖牙，与她本身的四白眼加起来本应显得更加疯狂，但她的巩膜已然转为了纯粹的黑色，嫩绿色眼仁被衬托得像是放在黑丝绸上的祖母绿宝石一般美好。她双手撩起自己的头发，连几根散落的发丝也好好收拢，又顺手从破衬衫上扯下一条布料，扎了个高高的马尾。

伊索特这才发现在伊斯米尼的双耳下分别垂着一个约三英寸的耳坠。耳坠看起来大小相等，都是简约的长方体，左耳的是殷红的，在光的照射下显得格外通透，另一侧的则是闪耀着金色的光芒。两者的质感看上去都相当深沉，阴刻在上面的符号为它们平添了一股神秘的感觉。

伊斯米尼在发现伊索特正目不转睛地盯着它们看的时候笑了，她伸手取下右耳的耳垂，递给伊索特让她仔细看着。

“这个是血，是我一生的罪孽。”

她指了指自己左耳的血耳坠，又与伊索特十指相扣，让那个金色的耳坠贴在她们手心。同时用另一只手轻轻地捏着伊索特的右耳耳垂，低声地说着：

“可我觉得你更适合另一个，你愿意戴上它吗？”

“我愿意。”

斩钉截铁且高速的回答得到了一个落在额头上的轻吻。

“这是黄金，我毕生的荣耀，”耳坠的针刺破伊索特耳垂的时候只让她流了极其少量的血，这些血很快就被伊斯米尼指尖亮起的光芒吞噬掉，“伊索特，你是我的骄傲。”

完全没有感觉到疼痛的伊索特依旧用牙齿折磨着下唇，把它咬得有些肿胀。摄入了大份量的恶魔唾液的她此刻已经是欲火焚身，只想快些被操。她本身极其不耐地在伊斯米尼身下抬腰蹭她，听到了这话却又一次愣住了，眼睛里再度泛起泪花来。

“你怎么变成了个傻子，两天了，不是哭就是发呆。我们做点别的吧，”伊斯米尼把手指放进了伊索特的嘴里，制止了她进一步摧残自己嘴唇的行为，她逗弄着伊索特的舌头，继续说着，“让我看看你有没有忘记我教你的事。”

她又冲迷茫的伊索特眨眨眼：

“让我们两个人都舒服的，你也特别喜欢的家族魔法。不记得了？”

她从伊索特的身上下来，扯下了周身已成破布的衣服后跪立在床上，拉着伊索特的手放到自己的小腹，任凭她在自己腹部滑动，引导伊索特构筑魔法。在咏唱之下，伊斯米尼的阴核逐渐变幻着样子，没过两秒就成了那根伊索特熟悉得不行的东西，只是它现在变成了和伊斯米尼肤色一样的赤红，在视觉上更为震撼。伊索特目不转睛地看着它，只想快些把它放进自己的身体里。

伊斯米尼还没来得及开口表扬或奖励伊索特，对方已经跪下身来，迫不及待地亲吻着它的顶端，伸出舌头绕着那半个球体打转，一手抚摸着自己的一侧乳头，另一只手隐没在自己腿间。伊斯米尼见状笑着用脚架住她隐藏在腿间的另一只手，强行拨开，伊索特对此发出了极为不满的一声娇哼。

“既然你那么急，为什么反而舔我？”

“补偿你。”

“补偿我什么？”

“第一次我咬了你，”伊索特握住伊斯米尼的分身，手指聚拢成一个残缺的圈，一边捋动一边用舌尖摩擦龟头上的小孔，看着伊斯米尼被刺激得蜷紧了脚趾发出一声声喘息，“现在不会了…我们重新开始，什么都再来一次。”

伊索特让伊斯米尼舒适地靠着垫子半躺在床上分开双腿，用自己柔软微凉的唇舌侍奉着她。她用手捧着伊斯米尼高昂的分身，不住地吸吮舔舐，最后用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，再整个地吞吐着它。

伊索特一边吞咽下多余的唾液，一边抬眼偷瞧伊斯米尼的神色，注意到这点的伊斯米尼伸出手把她揽过来，让她趴在自己的大腿上，抚摸着她柔软的黑发与光洁的背部，得到了赞许的伊索特也报之一笑。伊斯米尼感觉自己的分身再度被温暖湿润的口腔包裹，有灵巧的舌逗弄着敏感的前段，在用嘴模拟性器来回吞吐的时候也用舌面贴在上面，给予她另一种摩擦的快感。当伊索特感觉到伊斯米尼性器由于兴奋而跳动的时候，她含得更加起劲，试图让伊斯米尼在自己嘴里得到发泄。

和数百年前不一样，伊斯米尼的耻毛本就稀疏，如今成了恶魔之后变得更加光洁。伊索特努力地把伊斯米尼含得更深，抵进喉咙里，鼻尖屡屡点在她腹部的皮肤。吸吮的啧啧声在安静的房间里显得相当响亮。

伊斯米尼把手绕到跪着的伊索特的身后，还没抵达穴口，只是从大腿膝盖内侧逐渐上划就感受到了满满的水气。她把手指轻轻地抵在对方穴口，轻轻滑动一下便引得伊索特的腰一阵颤抖，伊索特她被性器塞得满满的嘴说不出话，于是用鼻腔的哼声表达自己的愉悦。伊斯米尼见状兴起，继续对着她的穴口又揉又刺，到最后直接伸进半根手指，仔细地碾压那些褶皱。

伊索特被对方那根顽皮的手指欺负得连声娇哼，她里面被伊斯米尼逗弄得又麻又酥，还不住地不自觉收紧，涌出更多的爱液来。她忍耐着这份被撩拨起来的痒痒，不再深喉刺激着伊斯米尼，反而是半含着它，用舌与硕大的龟头狎玩，交缠之间拉出一道道细丝，她又把舌滑动到冠状沟，用舌的正面不断摩擦着。另一只手也圈住茎身，像按摩一样或重或轻地捏着。伊斯米尼先忍不住地颤抖着，在伊索特的进攻下丢盔卸甲，让自己在她口中释放，射出的大量液体均被伊索特贪婪地咽下。

高潮带来的失神状态只持续了几秒钟不到，伊斯米尼看看她依旧昂扬的欲望，以及乖巧地趴在自己腿上等待她回过神来的伊索特。她伸出手拍拍伊索特还翘着的屁股，伊索特配合地直起身来，刚准备向伊斯米尼露出自己的后背时却被对方按住。伊斯米尼强硬地让她正面仰躺好，再俯身上去，低头吻了吻她的唇。

“我想看着你做，”她的头往下移动，将手与嘴唇各搭在一侧的乳头上，“让我好好地看看你。”

她的手与嘴唇不住地欺凌着那两颗早就发硬的乳头，又揉又咬，看着它们逐渐变得更加红肿。

“舒服吗？”她用尖牙轻压住一颗，慢慢地滚动厮磨，声音有些含糊，“昨晚你就是这么摸自己的。”

伊索特被逗得几乎疯了，她拱起腰，把胸口送得离伊斯米尼更近些。想偷偷安慰自己的手早已经被对方捉住高高举起，固定在头顶位置，她想夹紧腿以摩擦来缓解饥渴的动作也被伊斯米尼看穿，双腿之间被她的大腿前端卡住，牢牢地抵在那儿，纹丝不动。

“主人…”伊索特感觉她再不求饶就要因高涨的情绪爆炸了，她用自己最为柔弱的声音发出请求，其中还夹杂了不少被逗弄时难以自持发出的声音，“快插进来，伊索特求你了…”

哪怕伊斯米尼在地狱中回忆了无数次的交欢，这一切真正再次发生在眼前的时候，伊斯米尼依旧觉得自己全身血液涌上了大脑，随着她的兴致高昂，分身也变得更为挺立。她松开伊索特，看着她张开双腿，又用手指放松穴口，粉色的嫩肉在手指撩拨间时隐时现，还时不时地漏出更多的爱液来。

“主人……”

伊斯米尼俯身向前，抵在伊索特早已湿透的双腿之间，也顾不得更多前戏，对准了穴口便闯进了这片熟悉的地方。湿热又紧致的内壁似乎驱逐外来者一般疯狂地挤压，紧紧地裹住伊斯米尼的分身，再配合上轻轻抽动时的快感，伊斯米尼舒服地轻哼出声来。她又试着往里再挺了挺，却听到身下人的哭声。

“怎么了？”

她不敢再动，连忙低头检查伊索特的情况。伊索特全身由于动情而使胴体显得有了些血色，一双长腿也紧紧缠在伊斯米尼的细腰上，但做出这样身体动作的人却哭得格外大声。

“疼吗？那我先拔出去。”

她还没说完就开始了行动，滚烫又硕大的阴茎碾过肉壁，让伊索特舒服得浑身发抖。

“不要！”伊索特近乎哭喊地叫出声来，双腿用更强的力量夹紧了伊斯米尼，她摇着头，泪珠随着她的动作而滑落。“欢迎回来，欢迎回来……”

就算伊斯米尼已经变得足够强大，可以忽略阿兹赐予伊索特的色欲法阵，以及对方作为吸血鬼自带的魅惑天赋。但当伊索特下面的那张小嘴吸得她难以自持、口中还对自己吐出此类奇怪却又真实的话语时，她依旧会感到兴奋不已，她觉得自己已经快无法维持理智了，为此只能找些话来说。

“真不知道你在欢迎什么回来。”

“主人，还有主人的……呜嗯？！不…不要忽然顶那儿，啊啊……”

温暖紧致的小穴吸吮着伊斯米尼的分身，热情地包裹得不留下丝毫缝隙。伊斯米尼发出赞叹的呻吟声，一次次地抽送，开垦这片寂寞了数百年的荒原。伊索特也粗重地喘息着，努力地配合伊斯米尼的动作，直到二人终于找到了自己的节奏。

伊斯米尼握住伊索特卡在自己腰间的双腿，发起强有力的冲击，狠狠地操着这个每被顶一次就会溢出更多爱液的小穴，高速运动使得二人的交合处发出激烈的啪啪声。但伊斯米尼似乎还嫌不够一般，动作粗鲁得似乎是想把自己都撞入伊索特的身体里一样。

伊索特也毫不压抑地高声呻吟着，伊斯米尼狂野大力的动作加上第一次被正面操弄的感觉并不会给她带来痛苦，她只是闭上眼睛，单纯地享受着这一切。跟上伊斯米尼节奏之后，她甚至开始时不时地去夹紧身体里的那根阴茎，对此伊斯米尼轻呼了一声，随即满意地继续冲刺，她的身体从轻松的跪立姿势变得越来越前倾，带动着伊索特弯曲身体，使得自己的阴茎能够更加深入，直直地刺进伊索特的身体里。这个从未试过的新姿势带给伊索特一种前所未有的快感与被征服感，每当那根粗大的分身顶进身体，都会整根没入，一次次的冲撞都顶在敏感至极的花心上，为她带来极强的无与伦比的酥麻感，伊索特被这感觉刺激得浑身颤抖，想开口说些淫言秽语又被强势的伊斯米尼夺去了嘴唇。二人相互品尝着对方的唇舌，分享着唾液，下身的激烈运动使得床架都发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，随着伊斯米尼的一声闷哼，她才终于舍得浇灌了一波这个柔软销魂的小穴，一如既往的大量精液以及其包含的强大魔力也让伊索特被刺激得攀上了巅峰。她们的胸口剧烈起伏，当目光再度相接的时候，二人忍不住地同时笑出了声。

“你笑什么？”

伊斯米尼问她，她并没有急着拔出来，只是低下头去，让自己的额头与伊索特的相贴。还硬着的分身留在伊索特的身体里，享受着高潮的余韵。

“你真的回来了。”

“抱歉，让你等了这么久，”伊斯米尼轻轻地抵了抵伊索特的额头，“但这不是徒劳的，我回来了，我就在你身边。”

“除此之外呢，有对我想说的吗？”

“你呀……”伊斯米尼的语气毫无埋怨之意，她立起身体，把手探进小型的魔法阵里摸索着，“明知我不是坦率的人，你还故意逗我。”

“嗯，故意的。”

“好吧好吧，不过只限今天。”

她从魔法阵中取出一个大概一英尺长宽，却扁扁的方盒，有些紧张地抿了抿唇。伊索特稍微歪歪头，有些不解，毕竟她从未见过伊斯米尼这幅样子，但她并没有出声，只是静静地看着对方。伊斯米尼做了好几个深呼吸，最后终于下定决心一样，缓缓地把方盒放在伊索特的胸口上。

“给我的？”

伊斯米尼点点头，赤色的皮肤看不出来她是否有些脸红。

伊索特用双手拿起这只盒子仔细观察，盒子摇晃起来有些重量，听起来还有金属碰撞的叮当声。看上去也很精致，藏青色的方盒上印烫着她再熟悉不过的伊斯米尼家纹，缠绕着金色月亮的藤蔓细致地舒展着它的纹路。以一个活结的形式捆在盒子上的是一根银色的宽缎带，它周身都印刻着散发些许微光的魔文字，末端有些残破，似乎是见证了不少岁月流逝。

“缎带是阿兹让我给你带的礼物，盒子是定制赶工到今天早上才做好的，里面的才是我送的，是拿银桩做的其他的东西…”

“主人，抱我起来，”伊索特把盒子放到一边，伸手搭在伊索特的脖颈后，“这姿势不方便拆礼物，让我坐在你身上好不好。”

伊斯米尼托着伊索特的腰背起身，自己又往后半躺进羽毛垫子里的同时，还留在伊索特腿间的分身也像是要帮忙一般抵着她敏感点滑动了一下，引得叉开双腿跪坐在伊斯米尼身上的伊索特又发出一声难以自持的喘息。但这份饥渴已暂时得到了满足，她现在对盒子里的内容物更有兴趣。

她小心翼翼地抽出缎带，又缓缓地揭开盒子的盖子查看里面的内容物——一个搭扣式的银制贴颈项链（choker）正躺在天鹅绒垫上，它比一般的项链来得更宽，大约有1.5英寸，而一根七八英寸长的细链垂落在搭扣上，看来刚才听到的金属声就是链子碰撞的声音。伊索特又取出它来仔细观察，然后发现在它之下还有一小块银的圆锥体。

“伊索特。”

还没等伊索特取出这一小块银来观察，伊斯米尼忽然开了口，伊索特闻言好奇地低下头看着她，这时伊斯米尼把手搭在伊索特的腰上，认真地回望她，眼睛里的狂热转化为了更为深沉的光芒。

“我是个极其恶劣的存在，对任何人的生命也不屑一顾，曾经的我对你也是这么想的，而当你存活下来之后，我又用银桩还有诅咒束缚着你，夺去了你的自由。”她掐在伊索特腰上的手不自觉地加大了力气，以至于指甲都陷入对方皮肤，但伊索特只是静静地坐在那儿，似乎在等她往下说，“可我还是想束缚你，我从地狱回来就是为了锁住你。我说过，你永远是我的，我……”

“这些都没关系，你继续讲。”

“…我请求你，请求你一直被我束缚。”

“嗯哼，我是不死的吸血鬼，你是永生的大恶魔，”伊索特举起项链，透过孔看着伊斯米尼的脸，“听上去很不错，不过——”

她还故意拖长了声，当她看到伊斯米尼的神情变得慌乱的时候出声调笑道：

“你平时可不会这么慌张，我只是想说，二百六十年前，也就是你离开我的时候，阿兹问了你一个问题。关于那个问题，你找到答案了吗。”

“当然，你爱我。”

伊斯米尼斩钉截铁地说着，而她这份坚定的神情又让伊索特噗嗤一声笑了起来。

“明白了就好。虽然我很喜欢你不讲理的样子，不过既然你答应了今天要变得坦率，你能不能说一些更真心的话呢？”

“……我爱你，”伊斯米尼用自己的尾巴缠上对方的脚踝，“我的小吸血鬼，我想和你一起在永生中找寻乐趣，无论是新奇的事物还是做爱的快乐都一起分享。我爱你，伊索特，你愿意和我共度这永恒的生命吗。”

伊索特灰蓝色的眼睛由于泪光而显得更加朦胧，她把盒子从伊斯米尼的身上拿下去放在另一边，又把项链放了进去。一切做完后她拉着伊斯米尼的胳膊，示意她坐起来，姿势的变换使得能进入伊索特身体的分身少了一些，但她无暇顾及这一点，她与伊斯米尼相拥，把脸埋在她的脖弯里说着话。

“我也爱你，伊斯米尼。我作为人类的一生太短，又久远到让我几乎忘记，唯一还能记着的就是我讨厌孤独。我的确讨厌过你，我讨厌你让我别无选择，也讨厌你的命令，”听到这话的伊斯米尼身体颤抖了一下，觉察到这一点的伊索特吻了吻她的脖颈，安抚着对方，“别怕，这其实只持续了很短一阵子。原谅你的原因很简单，和你做爱很舒服，你的魔力也让我保持活力，而你无论去哪儿总是带着我，这一切都让我没有时间去感受孤独。”

“可那是因为…”

“我都知道，”伊索特打断了这句听起来明显有些低落的话，“那个时候你不懂爱情，只是把我当做个珍稀活体材料罢了，所以最开始的你说得没错，被这么对待还能爱你到无法自拔的我大概才是个婊子。我从未想过得到回应，所以也从不愿意承认对你怀有感情，但当我看到你消失在火焰里的那一刻起，我就开始自责为什么要在意这个只要开始和你做爱就会被撕得粉碎的面子。”

“所以你的答案是……？”

“我爱上了一个从地狱都要赶回来找我的家伙，一个女巫，一个恶魔。我享受她给我的痛苦、给我的愉悦、任何她给予我的东西，我愿意被她束缚…我爱你，伊斯米尼，”她暂时松开了伊斯米尼，二人保持着适当的距离，彼此回望。她又取出项链递在伊斯米尼的手里，“我宣誓，伊斯米尼是伊索特永远的主人。现在，请束缚我吧。”

伊斯米尼望着伊索特，吸血鬼虽然不会变老，但她本就美好的五官比起以前的确显得更为深邃立体。灰蓝色的眼睛里闪烁的光芒以及温和的笑颜使得她丝毫不像个没有灵魂的不死生物，她的面容没有因稀缺睡眠而憔悴，但神色间的疲惫依旧清晰可辨，并不是安稳睡了一夜就可以缓解的程度。

“谢谢你等我，伊索特，”伊斯米尼为伊索特戴上项圈，帮她从项圈里撩出头发，再悉心地调整着项圈的大小，又让那根银链垂落在双乳当间，一切都做好以后，她又说出了当年的那段话语，“小吸血鬼，你永远是我的了。”

“好看吗？”

由于吸血鬼没有灵魂，所以任何死物的镜面都无法反映出他们的样子。伊索特下意识地好奇望着伊斯米尼眼睛中的自己，但在她挪动身体的时候，她像是发现了什么一样，先是惊喜地睁大眼睛，又坏笑着对伊斯米尼送上一吻。

“我的主人不好意思说话，不过顶在我身体里的东西明显又变大了一些，”她用舌尖轻轻舔着伊斯米尼的嘴唇，“看来她很喜欢。”

终于从令人害羞的坦率惩罚里逃脱，踏入自己领域的伊斯米尼也伸出舌头，往伊索特舌尖送去更多催情的恶魔唾液供她吞咽下去。

“我当然喜欢，小吸血鬼也又想做了？”

“嗯哼。”

她伸出手去逗弄伊索特被忽视许久的阴核，用两指指尖或轻或重地夹着，引得她的小穴又饥渴地收缩了一下。再双手托住她腋下，逼迫她跪直身子，阴茎离开了温暖的地方，似乎有些不满地跳动着表示抗议，而伊索特的穴口也是空虚地翕动，因重力的原因时不时地往伊斯米尼的分身上垂落一丝丝精液与爱液的混合物。

“想要就自己来拿。”

伊斯米尼放开架着伊索特的手往后躺去，一脸挑衅。

“很乐意，我的主人。”

被放开的伊索特简单地蹭了几下分身，便心痒难耐地坐了下去。先前被塞得满满的小穴适应了伊斯米尼的形状，穴口还未完全闭合，再加上两种甚至显得过量的液体润滑，她轻而易举地就将整根粗长的阴茎接纳进了自己的身体。她与伊斯米尼同时满足地长出了一口气，随即迫不及待地裹着分身上下运动起来。

“强硬的都做过了，我的小婊子，”伊斯米尼又一次扣住她的腰，甚至直接用魔法掌握了对方身体的控制权，“我们来点更有趣的，你可以先试着自己把头部以下的行动能力抢回来。”

不同于过去那种单纯的活塞，伊斯米尼控制着伊索特的身体，开始九浅一深地上下运动着，伊索特本身就被伊斯米尼唾液诱发出了强烈的情欲，这样磨人的抽插方法让她觉得空虚得要死。她调动着全身的魔力试图打破法术禁锢，却连一根手指的掌握权都抢不回来，每个吟唱都被一记敏感点被猛撞的快感而打断。无奈之下，伊索特只能再一次向自己超强控制欲的主人开口求救。

“主人，”她迷离的目光投向伊斯米尼，口中娇声哀告着，“伊索特做不到，主人太厉害了，主人又要把伊索特欺负哭了…”

“那么我的小吸血鬼要什么呢？”

“伊索特饿了，要主人的魔力补充给她，要主人狠狠地操她。”

“好啊，”一直在小穴里慢条斯理抽插的分身忽然重重地刺向某点，引得伊索特瞬间抽泣一般喘息了一声，“是这个位置吗？”

“呜…对，就是那个位置，主人为什么不更用力点，伊索特难道不乖吗？”

“乖…你当然乖，”伊斯米尼解除了对伊索特的法术，让她翻了个身，翘起屁股趴在床上，“这就给你奖励。”

“主人真好，”伊索特轻轻摇晃着臀部，甚至让一只手从旁边绕过，扒开一侧的小穴，向伊斯米尼展示自己被爱液和精液浸染得发亮的内壁外缘，“求慷慨的主人把小吸血鬼最喜欢的东西赏赐给她。”

被这么刺激的伊斯米尼先是目瞪口呆了几秒钟，随即像是野兽一样按住伊索特的后腰就狠狠地撞了进去，以极大的力道抽插。

“我怎么感觉你不是吸血鬼，更像个梦淫女妖。”

“我可是……嗯啊……被主人鉴定过才带回家的，”伊索特高高撅起屁股享受着被侵略的快感，她感觉小穴里又酸又麻，只有被填满且抽插的时候才能缓解一些，“是……呜…主人专属的吸血鬼小婊子…对别人才不会这样…”

伊斯米尼满意于伊索特的回答，像是奖赏一般加快了抽插的速度，又次次精准地顶在伊索特最敏感的那处地方。操得伊索特尖声哭叫起来，让脸抵在床单上张着嘴不断呻吟，唾液在床单上湿成一滩、浸润到自己脸上也顾不上了。她没有收回扒开自己小穴的那只手，反而是更加用力地向主人敞开大门，敏感紧致的内壁也一次次地绞紧伊斯米尼的阴茎，强化二人从抽插里获得的快感，与此同时口中还不断说着淫言秽语。

“主人好棒……主人操快点，操得伊索特，嗯…舒舒服服的…还要……嗯嗯？！就，就是这样……想要主人射在里面…”

伊斯米尼选择用身体回答她，她掐住伊索特的腰，动作变得越发粗鲁。恶魔的她的体温比女巫时期高得多，而变出的阴茎也不例外，滚烫又粗大的阴茎狠狠地碾压在伊索特小穴内的每个敏感点上，操得伊索特连叫床声都发不出来，只是单纯地翘起屁股，享受一次次高潮时期的快感。直至终于如愿以偿地被伊斯米尼射得满满的，在伊斯米尼抽出之后还大滴大滴地从合不拢的小穴穴口流淌出来。

伊斯米尼抱着她面对面地躺好，又用风魔法帮她清理干净体表的各种液体。哪怕是休息时期，伊索特的分身也不见疲软，她看着依旧在微微颤动身体的伊索特，伸出手抚摸她的脸颊。

做爱不仅会消耗体力，还有大量的精神，所以即使伊索特摄入大量魔力以至于身体精力充沛得不行，脑子却早就开始逐渐停转了。当她感觉到伊斯米尼的手又一次搭在自己大腿上的时候，她连忙哀求，有气无力地呻吟着。

“主人……伊索特好困……”

伊索特已经没有思考能力去想要是让伊斯米尼看到她柔弱模样会有什么反应了，而当她反应过来开始反悔的时候，也只能无奈地任凭伊斯米尼再度掰开自己的大腿。

“伊索特不要了…主人和伊索特一起睡觉好不好…”

亢奋不已的伊斯米尼哪有听她说话的心思，只顾着将身一挺，随着咕叽的一声，不少液体又被她的分身挤压，从小穴里赶了出来。

“你睡吧，我操你就好，”她一边摩擦着已经开始红肿的小穴穴口，一边伸出一只手握住连着项链的链子，“要我给你施个睡眠魔法吗？”

“不…不用……”

伊索特脸上的困倦混杂着春意迷离，她时不时地扭着腰，任凭伊斯米尼一次又一次顶到自己最深处，半梦半醒地说着。

“主人…你还要做多久……”

“你听到我和办事员说的了吧？好几天。”

“上厕所怎么办？”

“我们就没有过这方面的需求。”

“吃饭呢？”

“你有我魔力，不会饿。”

“流汗太多很脏……”

“一切结束之后我教你一个风魔法。”

“我会那个……”

“那就更没问题了，”她冲伊索特笑了笑，“睡吧。”

“主人…”

“嗯？”

“我从一开始就想说了…在我看来你真的很有恶魔的潜质…”

“是吗，谢谢夸奖。”

对话就这样有一茬没一茬地持续着，直到伊索特实在支撑不住，陷入了梦乡。梦也大多是春梦，她梦到自己被狠狠研磨花心、被狠狠地摩擦敏感点、被操得哀告直到连声音都发不出来。到后来伊索特已经分不清什么是梦什么是现实了，毕竟哪边都是一样。

直到三天后，伊斯米尼为伊索特施加了清洁魔法之后终于下床走进了浴室，在用风吹干了自己头发后才走了出来。她从法阵里取出两套新的衣服，一条是当年带伊索特去女巫集会时差不多的长裙。她看着伊索特，忽然理解了她被自己夸奖好看的时候的反应，想到这儿，她轻轻地笑了起来。

在操控魔法与自己动手的两方协力之下，伊索特除了偶尔无意识地发出一声反抗的哼声以外，并没有醒来。

伊斯米尼也松了口气，然后开始着装，内衣，衬衫，外套，最后是照着镜子打上领带。她看着礼物盒里的那小银块，想了想，最终选择把它连着盒子扔进法阵里放好，等待伊索特醒来再说。她轻松地双手抱起沉睡着的伊索特，额头相抵，在她大脑认知里施加了阻绝光线与声音的短期魔法后才走出大门，向伊索特买下的宅邸出发。

“唉……”她看着围在楼下的一群人，又低头看向怀里的伊索特，当她发现她脖颈上布满吻痕的时候，她有些后悔自己没有在伊索特身上多盖一层衣服，“都有什么事，一个个说，看你们样子应该不是同一伙人。”

“您好！”那个有过一面之缘的办事员先发了言，他向她敬了个礼，大声说道，“我们是要提醒您，您在这三天内释放了19次让我们机器直接报警为毁灭等级的大型魔法，还有7次被判定为灾害等级的中型魔法……您到底在做什么？”

“在做爱。”

“这……”

“比起警告我，我觉得你们更应该采购一些质量更好的检测设备。好了，下一个。”

“说得没错！您好，我们是科研学院的，最近我们的攻坚课题之一就是魔力检测，请问您是否有意配合？”

“学院是吗，我很有兴趣，”伊斯米尼点点头，“过段时间我会亲自登门拜访，到那时候再细谈也不迟。”

“我是《机械之月》的记者，恶魔现身人间本就是个极其罕见的事，像您这样的大恶魔定居更是前无古人的大新闻，这事引发了民众强烈的关注，您有意接受专栏采访吗？”

“没有，下一个。”

伊斯米尼一边地回答着他人的问题，一边往屋外预定好的马车走去，当她走到门口的时候她发现有一双闪亮又澄澈的眼睛望着这儿，而视线的主人身上有一丝丝伊索特的气息，对此她暂时改变了前进方向，人群也纷纷为她让开了路。

“嗯…小人鱼？你也有什么问题吗？”

她走到女孩的面前，好奇地问着。

“呃……我是尤妮丝，是血老板的朋友，”她指了指伊斯米尼怀中的伊索特，“我没有问题，就是看着她而已。”

“看她做什么。”

“我很开心她终于不是一张苦瓜脸了，哦对了！我，我也有想问的！”

“说吧。”

周围的人向尤妮丝投去各式目光，大部分是不满凭什么她可以让伊斯米尼多回答几句话，但尤妮丝对此只是有些害羞地挠了挠头，并没有理解那些恶意情绪。

“所以你…哦，您，”她学着别人称呼伊斯米尼的样子修正着发言，“所以您也爱上她了吗？”

“那当然，”伊斯米尼的表情第一次在别人面前变得柔和，“她是我永生的挚爱。”


End file.
